


(Thank you) For being You

by Stormwolfwriters



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Apologies, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Complete, F/F, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormwolfwriters/pseuds/Stormwolfwriters
Summary: Adora apologises to Catra for leaving her at the Horde...
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	(Thank you) For being You

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ
> 
> This is my first time I'm posting on here so be gentle haha
> 
> This is part of a longer fic that I'm writing set a year after season 5 (I edited this particular part to have no spoilers because one of my friends hasn’t watched it yet)  
> (yes, Melog is mentioned, but I don't go in too much detail)
> 
> This one is a bit short lol
> 
> I hope you like it :)

When Bow, Glimmer and Entrapta had all gone to bed and Melog was snoring at their feet, Cartra and Adora finally had some time alone again and if she was being honest, Catra preferred it that way. They stood by one of the windows in the spaceship looking up in awe and held hands. The smattering of stars seemed to shimmer all around them.

“I’m sorry,” said Adora suddenly and she looked at Catra with tears in her eyes. Catra, not expecting her to apologise, turned away from the stars to stare at her with wide eyes. 

“What are you sorry for, Adora?” she whispered, not sure if she was ready to hear the answer or not. Adora sat on the floor of the spaceship, patting the space next to her. When Catra sat, Melog shifted and put their head on her lap, and she smiled. 

“For everything, for leaving the Horde, for leaving you behind. I…,” she trailed off, shocked that she hadn’t properly apologised to Catra before now; not that she remembered anyway. Catra, however, remembered differently and wondered why Adora was still worried about these things; she had forgiven her a long time ago, even when they were still fighting. Then again, Catra knew she was being a hypocrite. The guilt of what she did, to Adora, to everyone involved, still hit her like a ton of bricks some days.

“Adora, you’re such an idiot,” she said, with affection, smiling at her as she took her hand in hers, “I’ve already forgiven you. I forgave you a long time ago.

She squeezed her hand in return and looked into Catra’s bi-coloured eyes softly as she replied, “I know and I’m very lucky,” Catra, even after all this time, was surprised and was at a loss for words for a moment. She didn't understand how she could gaze at her in adoration. Warmth spread through her and Melog glowed as Catra rested her head on Adora’s shoulder, once again looking up at the stars that surrounded them as the spaceship flew. 

“Thank you,” Catra whispered.

“What for?” 

“For being you, Adora,” was her reply.


End file.
